Complicated
by MoonExpressions
Summary: AU Ryoma’s best friend has just confessed he’s deeply in love and needs Ryoma’s help to make it work. Agreeing to help in the midst of boredom, Ryoma didn’t guess it’d involve his ex-boyfriend and a WHOLE lot of lies.
1. Promise

**A/N: **I know, I know! I have too many stories to be releasing a new one but I really wanted to release my sister's favorite of the ones I have sitting on my desk. This is dedicated to her. It's more of a preview but hopefully it'll be well received and you'll all support this story as well.

It's been a long time! I'm so happy to be back from a very long Hiatus and am very sorry for it since many have convinced me I left behind lots of hopeful people so here I am! Back and writing for all of you! Don't worry, the Thrill community just has a lot of drifting writers who are indefinitely on hiatus or just gone.

I really hope **Lady Androgene, Unreal phantom, Sweet Obsidian Rain, Playgirl Eugene, InnoncentXSorrow, Firey Chronicles, Ishka, UtSuKuShIiMoOn (yes dear cousin, YOU!) **and many others will release some Thrill as well soon because it'd be boring only to read my own work and nothing new from fellow Thrillers. We must keep the thrill alive or else pillar pair will take over D:

Anyways review and enjoy this Back to School Release… if I'm on schedule then Halloween should have a mass update!

NOW go read and review and make me happy after such a long Hiatus!!

_**NOTE:**_ The age won't correspond with the original ages set by Konomi-sensei so don't be confused if the age gap is lessened or widened between characters.

_**Disclaimer:**_ we all know I don't own PoT… if I did, I'd be rich, Fuji and Ryoma would be together, and I wouldn't be on fanfic XD

* * *

**Complicated**

**Rated:** M (for later events)

**Summary:** AU Ryoma's best friend has just confessed he's deeply in love and needs Ryoma's help to make it work. Agreeing to help in the midst of boredom, Ryoma didn't guess it'd involve his ex-boyfriend and a WHOLE lot of lies.

**Pairing: **N/A

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter I: Promise**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Seigaku High School**_

_** Tuesday afternoon**_

Testing the tip of his mechanical pencil, Ryoma was quite satisfied that it was sharp enough for what it was going to be used for. Turning to the person sitting to his right, he jabbed the tip of his pencil into the boy without the slightest hesitation or sympathy. Obviously it woke the boy up from his daydream and earned Ryoma a worthy glare.

"What the hell Ryoma!" The boy asked with a scowl as he rubbed his jaw where the sting was still present.

"Shouldn't I be asking that Kyohei?" Ryoma asked with the slightest sign of sympathy for the damage he caused on Kyohei's 'million-dollar' face.

"I don't know what you're-"

"The hell you don't." Ryoma cut in. " You've been down as hell for these last two days that I've been back."

"It's nothing important…" Kyohei said with a frown. "Since when did you start sticking your head in other people's business anyways?"

"Since you started digging in mine." Ryoma snapped remembering Kyohei's probing questions on his attention span in homeroom and history.

"Che!" Kyohei merely muttered as he stuffed his head into his arms and ignored, to Ryoma's irritation, Ryoma once more in favor of his own world.

Honestly Ryoma would, under any other circumstance, not care for the problems of his classmate but this was a bit different. This was his roommate and for the time being, the only boy he considered a friend.

Ryoma often considered knowing Kyohei a hindrance…other times a blessing. He had been a hindrance when they first met. Asayuki Kyohei happened to be the youngest son of Asayuki Ren, a famous model for many name brands and Asayuki Zhang, a talented fashion designer for top agencies in and out of Japan…. not to mention Echizen Rinko's boss.

Yep… that was the connection they held on their first introduction. Rinko had casually brought her bosses son home since he was the same age as her 'baby'. From there they had started a weird relationship since it wasn't long after their first meeting that Rinko announced she was dragging the whole family to France for a year since she had to be over there with her boss. Ryoma had refused and therefore Rinko had no choice but to have Ryoma stay with Kyohei at an apartment complex near the school. Therefore, the hindrance turned into a blessing for that part and the only remaining problem was that Kyohei and he had to keep it a secret that they lived in that apartment complex alone. It was strictly forbidden for students to live apart from their guardians at Seigaku High and whoever was caught, was punished and even suspended for long periods of time.

It had been one year since they started living together and Ryoma considered it better than living at home. He had visited his parents, who had just come home a month ago from France, a week and a half ago and he decided it was torture to live with a doting mother and perverted father opposed to Kyohei who didn't say anything unless it was needed.

"Ne Ryoma… why do you insist your gay?" Kyohei asked looking at Ryoma with an unreadable expression.

"Well… I wasn't attracted to girls and if you remember, I dated a couple guys." Ryoma said with a small shrug.

"Yet the girls still chase you…" Kyohei said with a sigh.

"Are you saying the girl you like is chasing after me?" Ryoma asked with an amused grin.

"NO!" Kyohei said with a deep frown. "What makes you think that?"

"You've been looking lost, dazed and everything but yourself since I came home!" Ryoma said with his own frown. "What happened for the week and a half I was gone?"

"Not much…" Kyohei said with a sigh.

"You-" Ryoma didn't say anymore as he reached over and punched Kyohei on the arm.

"Echizen! Since you have so much time to play around in my class, why don't you come and write a sentence using the subject we're talking about?" Masasugi-sensei said with a 'perfect' frown as many of her male students often sighed.

"Fine Masasugi-sensei…" Ryoma said standing to head to the front of the class. "But you know I'm good at Kanji already…"

The class wasn't surprised as Ryoma wrote the sentence in perfection as he usually did although he was not attentive at all.

"Good enough sensei?" Ryoma asked with a tilt of his head.

"…Aa…" she answered with a frown at his behavior. " I'll send you to the hall next time I catch you being non-attentive again."

"Okay sensei… hopefully you'll send Asayuki with me so I won't fall asleep in the hall." Ryoma said with a small grin.

The class filled with giggles and laugh at Ryoma's comment. Ryoma had the tendency to always fill the room with laughs with his retorts.

"You like Tezuka-sensei don't you?" Kyohei asked after Ryoma settled back in his seat.

"Why would you think that?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Because it's obvious when you only pay attention in homeroom and history…" Kyohei said with a small smile. " You make it pretty obvious to me."

"So what if I do… although they said he's dating someone at the moment right now…" Ryoma uttered with a frown.

"Who's they?" Kyohei asked.

"My sources…" Ryoma said with a smirk, "so it's none of your business."

"What if he's not gay like you?" Kyohei asked with an amused smile. It was the first time in the week and a half he was gone that Kyohei had a genuine smile directed towards him on.

"My sources tell me he's dating a guy." Ryoma clarified. "So now that you've finished shuffling through my business, what about you're troubles?"

"What trouble?"

"It's obvious something is on your mind… plus you asked about me being gay at a strange time… you know I can't relate to you and your straight relationships!"

"Shut up Ryoma…" Kyohei said turning to face the teacher, "I think I'm finally serious about the relationship but his father definitely won't approve of being more than friends. You know while you were gone they had moved in and I didn't really care but then I saved him from a drunk in the front of the apartment building…. I realized I felt strange and stuff around him…"

"Hold on!" Ryoma said almost forcefully turning Kyohei back to face him. "Did I just hear you say 'He'?"

"Yeah…" Kyohei said with a blank look.  
"I thought you were straight…" Ryoma accused looking at Kyohei as if he had been replaced for the moment with an alien.

"It's your fault you changed me into seeing the other side." Kyohei accused back.

"Like hell I did…" Ryoma said with a half-smirk, "Orientation isn't contagious you know."

"With you it is!" Kyohei snapped.

"I didn't know I had so much influence over you."

"You don't." Kyohei said with a scowl, "Would you help me cover though?"

"Cover?" Ryoma asked

"Aa…you know…just keep the dad from knowing anything is up…"

"Kyohei… does the boy even know your giving him those kinds of look?" Ryoma asked with frown.

"He was the one who made the one who accepted it!" Kyohei said with a smile. "He wanted it just as bad as I did."

"You guys didn't do anything on my bed did you?" Ryoma asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes we did multiple things on it Ryo-dear." Kyohei said sarcastically.

"Oh… like what?" Ryoma said with a raised brow.

"Prev…"

"I knew you were just bluffing…" Ryoma said with a smirk. "You probably know nothing…"

"I know enough!" Kyohei said with a frown.

"Oh?"

"Are you two quite done?"

Both turned to see Masasugi-sensei staring at the both of them with a deep frown.

"Sorry…" They both said and she sighed shaking her head. "Since time is up, get ready for your next class, Tezuka-sensei will be here soon!" She said gathering her things as the class representative asked everyone to stand and bow.

As soon as she was out the door Kyohei turned back towards Ryoma and spoke once more. "Yuu-nii is coming to tomorrow to see us."

"Is he?" Ryoma said with a smile. "How about Mika-chan?"

"She visited while you were gone." Kyohei said smugly.

"Che!" Ryoma scowled turning away from Kyohei. He was the youngest of three kids and his older siblings visited him often enough to dote on Ryoma as well. Yuu was twenty-five and living in Osaka taking care of a store the family owned there while Mika, Kyohei's sister was twenty-two and living in a different residence in Tokyo. She was a famous J-pop artist in Japan so it was rare for her to visit even if she lived a lot closer than Yuu.

"Anyways you'll help?" Kyohei asked a bit wearily.

"Fine." Ryoma sighed out putting his head on his desk lazily. " It's not like I have something better to do."

"Well aren't you busy trying to pursue a forbidden relationship?" Kyohei whispered out as Tezuka stepped into the door and snapped Ryoma in 'perfect' student mode…or rather 'perverted mode'.

"Just shut up before I retract the promise."

"I know you would never retract your promises." Kyohei said with a smile.

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said as he focused on the slight twitch of Tezuka-sensei's brow when he asked the last row why no one did they're homework.

'Kunimitsu… you're mine….' Ryoma thought silently as a smirk graced his lips.

Kyohei on the other hand got the drift of the daydream Ryoma was in and turned to pay attention. A shudder apparently ran up Tezuka-sensei's spine and Kyohei heard many muffles of laughter as the others tried not to notice the obvious shudder either. Kyohei was almost positive the shudder was because he felt Ryoma's 'want' of him.

xXx

_**Tsuki Apartment **_

"All right… who is this person?" Ryoma asked mildly curious as to who could've made Kyohei turn the other way. They had just finished school and came back home when Kyohei insisted on introducing the guy he liked.

"I'll go get him… he lives on the next floor." Kyohei said dropping his book bag. "Are you going to wait here?"

"Of course." Ryoma said as he walked Kyohei out. Watching Kyohei dash up the stairs, he glanced at the floor below theirs… which was ground floor and watched as people coming home from work headed upstairs and the ones heading to work headed out of the apartment. Ryoma watched with mild interest as everyone walked in and out of the building until his eyes were drawn to a certain couple walking towards the stairs. His eyes widened as he recognized the authoritative strides, the never-changing face and the mature glasses on their homeroom and history teacher.

"What's Tezuka-sensei doing here?" Ryoma thought with a slight frown. It'd be bad if he found out Kyohei and he were living away from their parents and home!

Following them closely, he moved towards the stairs where they were coming up and tried to listen in on their murmur of conversation. Suddenly without warning, the other guy hugged Tezuka tightly and Tezuka returned it. Ryoma swallowed back a fit of jealously that was curling to explode from inside and moved behind the corner and into the apartment before Tezuka could see him again. It didn't matter why he was here now; Ryoma's was locked on that smiling guy holding 'his' Kunimitsu!

'It seems the guys who goes out with him lives here!' Ryoma thought as he shut the door and turned only to see Kyohei standing there with a slight smile.

"I… er…" Ryoma started then noted the boy standing next to him. "This is the one?" Ryoma asked looking over the slim boy who had a stupid cuteness to him. Over all… he looked devour able next to Kyohei who was manlier.

"This is Hiro," Kyohei introduced. "He's fourteen."

Ryoma eyes opened in shock at Kyohei….which eventually turned into a glare… then to disgust.

"What?" Kyohei asked with a lifted brow.

"You…I can't believe you…."

"What do you mean… I know he's a little young but-"

"A little?" Ryoma said stopping the urge to knock Kyohei on the head. "He's fourteen and you are?"

"Eighteen.. just four year-"

"Pedophile!" Ryoma labeled in one breath. "You're a pedophile for making such an innocent boy fall for you!"

"That's why I need you to-"

"Forget it! I'm not helping you break the law. Asayuki Kyohei! You're parents are rich and popular but that doesn't mean the law will look the other way when you -… yeah! With t his boy."

"Do you disapprove of us?" The boy asked.

Ryoma nodded, that was all he could do since the boy spoke as gentle as he looked.

"You promised!" Kyohei argued

"That was before I knew you were committing a crime!" Ryoma muttered opening the fridge for a Ponta.

"I thought you would never go back on your word… I thought you rose to every challenge Ryoma!" Kyohei accused.

"Yadda!" Ryoma said popping his Ponta open to take a gulp.

This….This was too much!

* * *

A/N: That's the little preview everyone gets. Please review a few of your thoughts in and this story will be continued in the future :) preferably after another of my stories wrap up.


	2. Fooling The Father

A/N: I'm Back! And freaking late! :D

This was originally supposed to be released for St. White's day but tests before Spring Break always suck!

BUT I promise PROMISE that for my anniversary in April I'll have a MASSIVE update!

First part's going to be told through Kyohei's eyes then it'll jump back into Ryoma's eyes. Not much to say but read & review, enjoy the chapter lots!

* * *

**CrystalKitteN-MeW**- Filled your inbox huh? LOL is that a good or bad thing to receive? But yes, pillar pair is taking over… everyone mostly writes that pairing now and Thrill is dying because so many thrill authors are on hiatus XP

A new thrill fan huh? Hopefully she'll enjoy my stories like you did then. I feel honored to be mentioned and recommended. :)

**TeNsHi No ToIkI**- Well I can't really say so you'll just have to find out in this chapter. Kyohei is a OC so he's all magically created from me to make the story fit.

**1xmocha**- Interesting it will be as it progresses. I'd love to read some OT5 from you though… mild hiatus as well?

**MARYLOVER**- Well yeah…pillar among thrill is a bit shuddering but I did it anyways.

* * *

**Complicated**

**Rated:** M (for later events)

**Summary:** [AU] Ryoma's best friend has just confessed he's deeply in love and needs Ryoma's help to make it work. Agreeing to help in the midst of boredom, Ryoma didn't guess it'd involve his ex-boyfriend and a WHOLE lot of lies.

**Pairing: **N/A

* * *

**Chapter II: Fooling The Father**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Tsuki Apartment **_

_**Tuesday night**_

Kyohei walked down the flight of stairs with a minor sigh. It seemed Hiro was a bit down that Ryoma had reacted so strongly against them. Despite that and how Kyohei knew this was jeopardizing his parents and sibling's career, he couldn't help but feel attracted to Hiro.

Asayuki….

Sometimes he felt as if his last name was the biggest burden he could ever carry. People expected lots of great things from him. Because he came from a successful line, they speculated on what he may become.

Kyohei knew he was one of those fortunate children in the world. One who was wealthy before they was born; one who owned an empire before learning how to talk, and one with power before understanding the word. Kyohei knew he had fame, money, power, looks, what more could he ask for? He knew all he really had to do was flash a smile and he could get a woman in bed, gave a gift and received their love, kiss them once and have a devoted dog.

Despite that, Kyohei knew his parents worked hard to create their legacy. Asayuki Zhang made her name in designing clothes. From trendy clothes to the most glamorous, she succeeded at taking Asia by storm. So from China, she expanded to Japan where she met and fell in love with a model that was sent from a big agency in Japan to model her clothing line.

Of course Asayuki Ren wasn't to be left out as well. His father had, since he was a teenager, been a hot idol and model for the ladies of Japan. Gracing his first headlines since he was seventeen, he never left the limelight even as other potential rivals arrived left and right during his career. Nonetheless, he was modestly mentioned with multiple women during his whole career, none officially confirmed, but everyone also had an inkling that the man with a rare million-dollar smile was not pure either. His father would later become bored with modeling and expand to acting, which brought about the success of his company and the offer to model for his mother's clothes.

The story of how they fell in love was never told since his father and mother never spoke of how, they only spoke of 'now'.

Despite the huge coverage and such, they continued doing what they loved best for a few more months then Yuu was born. Mika followed three years later and he of course was the third and last. Kyohei.

Yuu grew up, diligent, polite, top of his class and school, graduated from Todai in business and handled the business in Osaka that Mom and dad helped him build up with their support and money. Now his fashion shops and accessories are one of the top companies in Japan's top 25… number 15 to be more exact. One of the youngest CEO's to make it thus far while handling a bit of acting on the side as a side major to his already booming business. Mika on the other hand, was well loved and elegant, capturing talent agencies with her beauty that was inherited from their mother. She entered a company in high school and was an instant hit as their father was in modeling and acting… which, since then, expanded to singing and she now sat as one of the most popular idols with singles that always made it to the top ten on the Oricon charts.

Then there was him…. He was in high school with not the highest grade but not the worst either, He was talented at music, but probably not to the standard that Mika was. He had his father's face, which would've made him a good model, but he didn't have the passion or patience to sit through photo shoots. Overall, the world was speculating and yet he just didn't feel like making a solid move into what his family already excelled at.

"Are you done daydreaming?"

"Yuu-nii?" Kyohei uttered as the man stood watching him stand outside his door.

Yuu removed his black glasses and Kyohei instantly relaxed as Yuu's brown eyes softened slightly and a small smile touched his lips. He was dressed in the latest fashion his mother had just designed. A clean-cut suit that was fitted to perfection to showcase his height and elegance.

"Are you going to stand there all night Otoutou [little brother]?" Yuu asked.

"Oh…. Sorry! I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow!" Kyohei said with a slight frown as Yuu's hand landed atop his black hair to give the usual ruffle.

"Stop it…" Kyohei muttered.

"So cute!" Yuu merely said as Kyohei opened the door. Stepping past Kyohei, Yuu looked around till he spotted who he was looking for.

"Ryoma…" Yuu greeted with a quick ruffle to Ryoma's head.

'Ah… Yuu-nii!" Ryoma said sitting up.

"How are you?' Yuu asked settling down beside Kyohei who sat in an adjoining sofa to the one Ryoma had been lying on.

"Feeling conned," Ryoma said with a frown towards Kyohei.

"Hey, you promised!" Kyohei argued. A quick ring at the door made Kyohei sigh and get up to go answer.

"Be careful of robbers if you're not going to check through the monitor first!" Yuu yelled out to Kyohei.

"It's most likely the neighbors curious about my latest visitor again." Kyohei yelled back as he flung the door open just to have a body pushing him in, as the door was pulled shut behind the two of them.

"What the-"

"Hush Kyo-kun,"

"Onee-san?" Kyohei whispered looking up to see a small smile and huge black glasses that covered half her face.

"Aa… I thought I'd drop by to see Ryoma-kun since I didn't get to see him last visit…" Mika said removing her heels as she slid into another set of slippers. She straightened to her full height of five feet six and removed her sunglasses to show her warm gray eyes that seemed to sparkle when she smiled.

"Where are the slippers I usually wear?" Mika asked glancing around.

"They're being worn by-"

"Kyohei- what's taking you-"

"Yuu-nii…" Kyohei finished watching both Yuu and Mika stiffen at the sight of one another. He wasn't quite sure what had happened to the two of them in the past but he did know that his older siblings avoided each other constantly.

"Yuu…."

"Mika…" Yuu greeted indifferently.

"You've been well?" Mika asked stepping deeper into the house to remove her long coat.

"I have…. And you?" Yuu asked taking her coat from her to hang beside his.

"Pretty good…" Mika answered before turning her attention to the teen lounging on the sofa.

"Ryoma!"

"Mika-chan?" Ryoma said turning around. "You came back?"

"Of course I did!" Mika said reaching out to hug Ryoma, " I couldn't miss you!"

"You really don't need to go all mushy on me!" Ryoma complained as he usually did when Mika came over.

"You really don't need to complain," Mika teased back, knowing Ryoma wasn't partial to physical affection.

"I'm glad you came back," Ryoma finally said with a small sigh despite his earlier complaints.

"That's what I thought…" Mika said with a smile.

The rest of the evening was filled with tension and Ryoma knew it very well. Mika and Yuu hadn't been getting along for as long as he could remember knowing them, which was almost two years ago. Ryoma and Kyohei basically took turns entertaining one or the other through the evening until Mika and Yuu had to go. They reluctantly let them out together and each hoped for the best as both walked towards the elevator each covered in dark sunglasses and long coats to keep their profile low.

"You think they'll have a fight on the way down?" Kyohei asked

"Hopefully not…" Ryoma said indifferently with a sigh. " I'm just dreading tomorrow evening if you ask me.."

"It's just dinner!" Kyohei complained.

"It's not JUST dinner, it's LIES, lies so you can screw the poor man's son while I turn his head the other way!" Ryoma said with a frown.

"You make it sound so bad!"

'Well… that's what reality is! Besides now I have one more thing to worry about!" Ryoma uttered in anger.

"One more?" Kyohei asked sitting across from Ryoma.

"Yeah… I saw Tezuka-sensei here today…"

"WHAT?" Kyohei said jumping up in surprise, "What if he sees us? What if he tells the school we're living apart from our parents?"

"That's the least of my worries at the moment!" Ryoma said with a frown. "It's the man he was with that disturbs me!"

"You're such a hypocrite!" Kyohei said after mulling Ryoma's worry over.

"Why?"

"Because you want to be in a relationship where Tezuka-sensei would be a pedophile yet you won't support mine."

"Can we stop talking about your relationship already?" Ryoma asked a bit annoyed now. " I already said I would do it so stop complaining!"

"Hn…" Kyohei said mimicking Ryoma's usual irritated reply.

"Baka!" Ryoma uttered.

"Mada mada- AH!" Kyohei turned in anger at Ryoma who had just bounced a tennis ball off his head in irritation. "You're dead!"

"Hn…" Ryoma merely smirked as Kyohei tossed the tennis ball hard back at Ryoma chest, which he caught easily.

"Damn you Echizen!"

"For being talented?" Ryoma asked before sitting up to head towards the kitchen. "I need a Ponta…"

"You need a diet from that!" Kyohei complained as he turned away from Ryoma.

"I do not… my intake of this stuff has improved from two years ago." Ryoma said taking a gulp of his Ponta before sighing in relief as if it was as essential as breathing.

"THAT," Kyohei pointed out, "Is thanks to me who cut down your intake ever since you started living with me."

"You shut-up!" Ryoma said pointedly. "It's thanks to my willingness to cut down on my supply that made you stop smoking completely."

"Smoking is done in normal society." Kyohei mentioned feeling like he needed a cigarette now to rid himself of the headache he was receiving. The again, he had quit a year ago after Ryoma had complained that he was killing himself.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to reform to that stuff. You knew you were polluting your lungs and just wanted to get noticed for doing something bad like that." Ryoma pointed out as he reminisced the period when Kyohei and he had first started living with each other and had to adjust to each other's rebellious doings.

"And you know that carbonated crap is bad for you." Kyohei said with a frown.

"At least I'll die happy… you on the other hand only smoked to get attention so either way you lose." Ryoma pointed out.

"Hn… I'm gonna go do my homework." Kyohei said without looking back at Ryoma as he disappeared into the hall. " You might as well start as well."

"Che!" Ryoma merely said and followed Kyohei into his room. Although homework was one of the things he'd much rather not do, he was always forced into doing it when Kyohei did it. This became a habit after a while, especially since Kyohei's weak point was his strength and vice versa.

"English or Math first?"

"How about history?" Ryoma said with a smile.

"You're really into that guy huh?" Kyohei asked with a lift of his brow.

"That's only because, he hasn't shown any signs of interest." Ryoma said with a smirk. "I want to break that stoic mask!"

"The question is whose gonna top in your situation." Kyohei teased as he pulled out their history book instead of the to usual subjects they started out with first.

"Shut up… we'll decide when I catch him." Ryoma said setting his Ponta to the side as he took a seat across from Kyohei to dig into his book bag as well.

"That's IF you catch him." Kyohei reminded him.

"You seriously need to shove it tonight Kyohei… or else I won't support your pedophile ways." Ryoma stated as he looked over Kyohei's notes and flipped to the right page.

"Hn…" Kyohei merely sighed out as he took out extra paper.

Ryoma was a hard one to deal with… but somehow; he survived living with him this long.

xXx

_**Seigaku**_

Ryoma let out a low groan as Kyohei went over in detail what the plan was and how they were going to execute it.

"Can you be more enthusiastic about this?"

"I'm as enthusiastic as I'll ever be so don't expect anything more." Ryoma said with a slight frown as his eyes wandered the school campus while Kyohei worried over every detail of how they were going to get exposed.

Ryoma only interrupted once after that, and that was to tell Kyohei to shut up and be himself.

"Well… do you think you can get along with his father?"

"How would I know?" Ryoma asked with a look at Kyohei. "I don't even know the man!"

"Hn… just don't get 'cozy' with his dad and I won't complain," Kyohei said with a sigh. " Hiro says his father's quite talkative though so it may run out of your usual preferences."

"How would you know anything about my preferences?" Ryoma accused slightly. He hated how Kyohei always thought he knew him…. Then again, Kyohei hated the fact that he knew Kyohei's preferences as well… well… that was before he switched to guys.

"Your last boyfriend was tall and quiet and your object of interest follows that trend as well so It may very well be that you prefer that type." Kyohei said with a smug smile.

"I for one, hope you get caught so I can detach myself from this promise I accidentally made you."

"Shut up, if I go down, you'll go too."

"What are you going to say? We wanted a threesome?" Ryoma argued.

"If that's what it takes to pull you down with me." Kyohei said with a sincere smile. "Don't doubt me on that."

"I wouldn't, did you know, Mika-chan said monkey king thinks he can buy a girlfriend."

"We'll see if that's true next week during onee-san's party ne?" Kyohei said with a slight grin thinking of their senpai who felt Kyohei should be under his 'guidance' through the upper circles of Japan.

"Hn… knowing him, he probably did, what girl wouldn't take that position if it meant being able to use unlimited money?"

"True…. How were your parent's anyways?" Kyohei asked remembering that Ryoma had took some time to go stay with his parents.

"Hn… oyaji's still the same pervert, Ryoga's engaged and okaa-san's busy designing pieces for the next season already." Ryoma said bluntly as he glanced at the clock again. Was it just him or did the clock move faster? They only had ten minutes left before the end of the school day… and it was four hours shy of dinner with Kyohei's boyfriend.

Ryoma groaned.

"It won't be so bad!" Kyohei assured after noting Ryoma's eyes on the clock.

"It will… I can just feel it…." Ryoma mumbled as he turned his head back to the physics teacher in boredom.

xXx

_**Tsuki Apartment **_

_**10**__**th**__** floor**_

"So I just have to introduce myself and maneuver around the situation right?" Ryoma asked for the nth time.

"YES!" Kyohei said with a shake of his head. "How many more times are we going to go over that?"

"Until I can convince myself that I'm not helping you become a pedophile." Ryoma stated bluntly.

"For god's sake, it's not like I'm asking you to fuck and be with Hiro!"

"But the position you're putting me in almost just as bad." Ryoma complained as he pulled on a casual button up long sleeve over his black t-shirt.

"How so?" Kyohei asked glancing at

"You're asking me to help you lie." Ryoma concluded as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kyohei asked noting that he was changing into his shoes.

"To wander for a bit, I'll be back before we have to go up." Ryoma assured before he stuffed his hand into his pockets and walked down the stairs slowly.

Usually when he wandered, it'd be to a tennis court or to his ex-boyfriend's apartment but since they weren't dating anymore… he's have to wander the apartment complex instead.

"How boring." Ryoma mumbled as he jogged the rest of the way down to work off his extra energy for a while.

Turning the corner, Ryoma scowled as he practically dove into the bushes to avoid Tezuka seeing him. It was way past curfew for those under eighteen and he had no explanation of why he was at the apartment…especially since most people knew he lived here… with, supposedly, his parents.

'What is he doing here anyways?' Ryoma wondered as watched him walk intently towards a group of people standing in the front.

That was when Ryoma remembered yesterday's meeting with him and THAT guy.

'Could it be…. His lover really lives here?' Ryoma thought suspiciously. His suspicions were confirmed as Tezuka approached a guy and they shared a brief hug as they sat on a nearby bench. Finally seeing his lover up close, it looked as if the guy was a girl now. He had a slender build and laughed softly like a girl. The guy's closed eyes and smiling face creep Ryoma out the most though.

Stunned and jealous, Ryoma watched until they parted ways and Tezuka left while the other guy entered the elevator. Turning to contemplate, Ryoma finally noted the time and rushed up the stairs. He wondered why Tezuka just didn't go for girls if his type was like a girl anyways.

"Mou…" Ryoma grumbled as he reached the tenth level fifteen minutes later than he should've been. He couldn't wait to tell Kyohei his new discovery!

"You BAKA!" Kyohei said as he rounded the last corner.

"I forgot," Ryoma mumbled as he ignored Kyohei's pissed look. " Something disturbing happened."

"Well it better be one hell of a story when we get back, for now we're late!" Kyohei said starting up the stairs to the next level. "Hurry."

"Aa…" Ryoma said fixing himself with a brush of his hand through his hair and adjusted his shirt slightly. He didn't really care for this whole dinner thing, he just wanted to get it over with so he could find out where Tezuka-sensei's boyfriend lived in the complex and contemplate his next movement since it seemed he didn't quite fit Tezuka-sensei's expectations of a lover now. One thing was true though; that meeting he had running into Teuka-sensei and his lover made his world turn three fold and ruined his night.. He doubted the dinner was going to make his night any better either.

_**Tsuki Apartment **_

_**11**__**th**__** floor**_

Oh yes, his whole night was ruined… he couldn't wait to finish up this lie and get to his own room before he told Kyohei exactly how girly the guy Tezuka-sensei was dating actually looked. It made him mad to think that the girly guy was Tezuka's type… because he definitely wasn't that type or would he ever be. His body might compare to the slenderness of the guy but his voice definitely wasn't soft and he wouldn't do "feather-like" touches either.

The door opened and Ryoma ignored the look of happiness on both Hiro and Kyohei's face as they greeted each other. In an attempt to be friendlier, Ryoma managed a small smile for Hiro and wave before stepping past him.

"Papa… this is my friends Ryoma and Kyohei," Hiro introduced.

"Nice to meet you," both echoed with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Ryoma wanted to roll his eyes at formalities and such but he instinctively froze as his eyes came in contact with Hiro's father's.

Ryoma swallowed hard as he realized Tezuka-sensei's girly guy was none other than Hiro's father whom he HAD to get along with.

"Yorushiku ne?" the guy said with a soft smile.

Ryoma was wrong; the world didn't turn three fold in one moment…. Hell invaded heaven and won.

How much more fucked up was his uncomplicated life getting?

* * *

A/N: Well it seems Ryoma is going to have the time of his life now right? There's definitely more on the way now they the two have officially met.


	3. Getting Along

A/N: Well, here's the rest of the Thanksgiving release that I didn't get to. This will be a mini prelude to a Christmas release so look forward to that. Review for me to help motivate me please. That's all I ask.

* * *

Sorrow- A Manga? Really? Title please, you've stirred my curiosity since I randomly came up with this during one of my bored moments in class XD

**DeSyvPlager**- The ex will indefinitely be revealed in this chapter.

**MARYLOVER**- Knowing me, the drama will indefinitely hit a high point in this chapter as Ryoma "chaperones" Hiro and Kyohei while having to be 'friendly' with someone he wanted to kill.

**tsub4ki**- His ex will actually be in the picture in this chapter so that'll get more interesting and complicated. Fuji's thirty and Ryoma's 18… so they're roughly 12 years apart

MoonlitCrystals- You should know that I write mainly Thrill only… despite what may happen in the story XD

* * *

**Complicated**

**Rated:** M (for later events)

**Summary:** [AU] Ryoma's best friend has just confessed he's deeply in love and needs Ryoma's help to make it work. Agreeing to help in the midst of boredom, Ryoma didn't guess it'd involve his ex-boyfriend and a WHOLE lot of lies.

**Pairing:**N/A

* * *

**Chapter III: Getting "Along"**

**Rcap**

Ryoma was wrong; the world didn't turn three fold in one moment…. Hell invaded heaven and won.

How much more fucked up was his uncomplicated life getting?

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Fuji's apartment **

**Wednesday night**

Ryoma was torn. Exactly how was he to strike up a conversation with someone he had already decided not to like? How was he expected to stay civil to a rival just because his roommate and best friend was enamored by his jail-bait boyfriend who was the son of a guy he decided to hate?

It all kept coming back to the man he hated all through dinner and the most polite thing that Ryoma felt capable of doing was stretching the muscle of his face into a smile and being silent rather than participating in the topic that was currently being discussed.

"- I'm thankful that Hiro had found friends like you two boys already though you two are much older than him." Fuji said with a smile at Ryoma and Kyohei.

"It's no problem," Kyohei said with a quick smile to Hiro. "I can tell we'll be close right Ryoma?"

Ryoma merely nodded and stood with Kyohei. Thankfully Kyohei had taken the hint that Ryoma was not in the mood for chatting so they should leave.

"Why not stay a little longer?" Fuji asked moving to stand as well.

"We have homework and so forth," Kyohei said with an apologetic smile. "Maybe next time for sure."

"Of course," Fuji said with a pleased smile. "Till next time?"

"Aa," Kyohei agreed while Ryoma merely smile and nodded.

"Bye Hiro," Kyohei said with a quick smile. Ryoma tried not to think too much as they held hands briefly while using Ryoma as a shield to hide the affection from Fuji's eyes.

They hadn't even reached their apartment before Ryoma opened his mouth about his situation.

"I can't do it because I don't like his father!"

"Why?" Kyohei said with a frown.

"He's dating the man I want!" Ryoma defended with a frown. "I saw his father talking and hugging Tezuka-sensei earlier."

"Really?" Kyohei asked with wide eyes at the new development. "That does make it a little more complicated…"

"Little?" Ryoma breathed out. "There's nothing little about this anymore Kyohei, I'm NOT helping you become a pedophile nor am I going to put on a shiny smile and pretend I like the father so you can fuck his son."

"We'll talk about this in our apartment." Kyohei said weary of listeners but he dropped his voice even more before he whispered the rest.

"If what you say is true then we have to watch our ass even more!"

"Why?" Ryoma asked not following.

"If Hiro's dad is dating Tezuka-sensei then he might find out and tell Tezuka-senpai that we aren't living with any guardians." Kyohei finished grimly.

Ryoma had no rebuttal for that… school policy stated that students not living with their parents or guardian had to stay at the strict school dorm or risk expulsion from school.

"Can't we have your parents cover?" Ryoma finally asked after stepping into their apartment.

"How? They are out of country with your parents!" Kyohei said swiftly. This little problem was suddenly escalating like crazy!

XxX

**Kyoto, Japan**

Zhang laughed as she trailed a hand down the younger male's chest in response to his question. One of the best things about watching her creation being portrayed on the body was when the model themselves try to interest her beyond a normal relationship.

Zhang had to admit her eyes for beauty made it hard to focus on only one male but people constantly reminded her that she herself was a head-turner.

"So we should have dinner sometime soon?" the model said with his famous smile plastered on his face and Zhang would bet more than her paycheck that he had shifted to his best angle and stance while asking her as well.

"Well I have to say-"

"She's booked." Another voice answered

Zhang knew who it was before she turned since an arm wrapped around her quite possessively. That could only mean her husband had wandered back to her side.

"Anata," Zhang said with a smile as she turned slightly to press a kiss to the side of his lips. "You're here!"

"And it didn't take you more than five minutes to have another man falling all over you." Ren said with a slight frown at his wife. "Shame on you for teasing someone so young, yet what else can I expect out of my wife right?"

Zhang laughed as she waved the model away and her assistants before turning back to her handsome husband. She could never get enough of looking at him sometimes. Tilting her head up to look at him, Zhang smiled softly up at him as her arms raised to encircle his neck lightly. Her grey eyes sought his dark, onyx ones and lightly she tugged.

Ren suppressed a sigh and bent slightly. He never failed to fall for her distracting ways or face. She was too beautiful for her own good. Her grey eyes were already twinkling in mischief when he lowered his mouth onto hers.

Rinko merely smiled at the display. She was quite used to Zhang's affection for her husband wherever it happened to be that they met. But never had a couple been so perfect for each other as well. The melded as if they were one yet separately they shone brightly as well.

"I don't see you enough…' Zhang whispered with a slight pout after her husband pulled away. She missed his broad shoulders and handsome face more than she realized after seeing him again for the first time in three months.

"We don't see our children enough either." Ren admitted with a sigh as he pressed a kiss onto his wife's forehead.

She nodded and looped her arm through his with a smile and looked up with her usual eyes of mischief.

"What is it now?" Ren asked with a slight frown. He should know to fear this look already but he still allowed his wife her way when she gave him such looks.

"Shall we go see them after this season's clothes?" Zhang asked.

Ren smiled as he leaned down once more to press a kiss onto her full lips. He nodded and felt his lips twitch upward in a smile at seeing how much her face lit from his agreement.

Zhang pressed herself back into his arms in happiness as he leaned upward to press a hard kiss on her husband. Traveling constantly was leaving her in need of a vacation and no vacation was better than seeing her adorable children.

"Zhang-san…" Rinko interrupted with a slight apologetic look to Ren. "The photographer wants you to okay the shots."

"Of course," Zhang said pulling away from her husband and placing her business face back on in one stride. "Rinko-san, let's go home and see our babies!"

"Eh… Japan?" Rinko asked feeling happiness in her swell as well. It had been too long since she seen Ryoga and Ryoma.

Zhang nodded with a small smile. "What do you think?"

"I would love to," Rinko admitted and suddenly she couldn't wait to get off work and tell Nanjiroh. He'd be happy as well since it had been almost a whole year since they had seen their sons.

XxX

**Two days Later**

**Tokyo Japan**

Ryoma tried not to show how detestable he found Hiro's father but it was becoming increasingly hard to hide when Kyohei insisted on spending every day with them. He never felt comfortable with the situation in the first place anyways so he constantly found himself wanting Kyohei to get over his obsession. Either that or have time move super quick so Hiro could hurry up and be an appropriate age to NOT be suspicious of their activates alone.

"Are you troubled over the problems?"

Ryoma looked up and realized he had zoned out of his work and forgotten that they were doing "homework" at Hiro's house.

"No… I just started doing some thinking." Ryoma admitted and went back to his work trying to zone Hiros father out of his head once more. It wasn't that he disliked him a lot on the basis that he had a bad attitude or anything …. It was more of the fact that he was helping to commit a crime that weighed heavily on him and the fact that he was going out with Tezuka-sensei. Otherwise he was a nice dad…

XxX

Fuji wondered what that boy was thinking of to cause such constant frowns but he decided to keep his distance at the same time. He could almost swear this one of Hiro's friend had a strong dislike for him since he had such pointed stares and distant detachment whenever he talked to Fuji.

Still Fuji couldn't help but feel the need to try to make Ryoma like him.

If he was honest to himself though, he'd have to say that after his wife died, he had tried dating both women and men and Ryoma just so happened to be his type he liked.

Call it wrong and disgusting but Fuji knew he was attracted to the boy the first time Hiro introduced him to both of his older friends. Fuji knew he was at least fifteen years older than the boy but that didn't stop him from wondering if the boy had a girlfriend or if he had a chance. Of course he wouldn't try even if he had a chance because he couldn't do that to his son!

It had been hard on Hiro to leave all his friends behind in Kyoto to start over in Tokyo again after they had moved to Kyoto so long ago. He wanted Hiro to have a lot of friend though the boy had inherited his lean figure and girlish features as his wife always used to tease him about.

"Must be common interests and living in the same apartments." Fuji thought as he forced his attraction to the side and wondered why boys almost four years older than his son was his son's friends so fast.

XxX

**After school**

**The next day**

Kyohei frowned but Ryoma held firm with his own frown and gold eyed glare.

"Why-"

"You can't go over every day!" Ryoma argued. "You make it so obvious!"

"But that's why you're there and-"

"I think the father is not stupid to notice that I'M always with him in the living room and you towo are having the time of your lives in his room!" Ryoma snapped out as they walked home.

"But it's only for a little bit because-"

"I decline" Ryoma said immediately. "What are you? A girl who needs to check on her man every second of the day? I hate those kinds the most!"

"You know how to shoot me down cold don't you?" Kyohei said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Ryoma said with his own sigh. "I can't help doing it when the man standing next to me looks like a living god in looks and status but is acting like a stalker-ish pedophile!"

All talk stopped when they turned into their apartment only to find Fuji and Hiro exiting

"Hi boys," Fuji said with a smile. "Hiro thought we should take a walk, do you two want to join us?"

"Sure," Kyohei agreed before Ryoma could even spit out a proper excuse that wouldn't offend them.

"Shall we then?" Hiro asked with a smile.

Kyohei blinked almost as if he was in a trance but nodded as well. Unable to worm himself out now, Ryoma murdered Kyohei in his head in multiple ways while walking beside Hiro's father.

As they walked though, Ryoma couldn't help but notice how normal Fuji-san was. He was a normal salary man who was just trying to split time in-between work and home. He probably wasn't expecting Ryoma and Kyohei to be teaching his son how to be a bad boy. The more he reflected on it, the more guilty he felt… which transcended his dislike for Fuji-san just because Fuji had something that he didn't have…

It was probably age Ryoma decided. Tezuka-sensei was too morally right to ever even think about him in the wrong way but Fuji-san was closer to his age and he wasn't a student. He was a salary man who earned money that wasn't allowance and could go wherever.

"Are you usually halfway frowning?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma with a teasing smile. "You always seem to be in some sort of conflict since I've met you."

"Do you think I'm a bad boy?" Ryoma asked in mere curiosity than anything.

"No, why would you think I'd think that?" Fuji asked curious at how this boy's mind runs.

"It's not that I think it… it's just that I noticed you were surprised we were Hiro's friend and I didn't have a strong like of you either." Ryoma confessed as he glanced across the street to where Hiro and Kyohei already crossed too.

"Well… we haven't been here long so I thought it would take more time for Hiro to get comfortable." Fuji said with a smile. "I'm actually relieved that he isn't having any trouble thanks to you two… although-"

"Yeah?" Ryoma asked looking up at Fuji.

"You really don't seem like Hiro's friend… just someone who comes to babysit them." Fuji said with a smile as he opened his eyes to reveal blue eyes like Hiro had… only these were experienced eyes of the world and not innocent ones like Hiro's.

"Is that so…" Ryoma uttered though he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Fuji. It had always been in him to be attracted to mature guys but a sudden hit like this was not what he expected either. Could it be he was slowly becoming more comfortable with Fuji?

"Are you dating anyone?" Fuji asked sudden;t breaking eye contact with Ryoma. It had taken a lot of willpower to turn away and pretend as if he too wasn't interested but he saw the look cross Ryoma's face and he was sure Ryoma probably liked men.

"No… not at the moment or else I wouldn't be at your house so often." Ryoma said a bit sarcastically. "You?"

"No, or else I wouldn't be home every time you were over right?" Fuji teased right back.

"Sure…" Ryoma uttered though he didn't question him any further. If he wasn't about to reveal his relationship with Tezuka-sensei then that just meant he wasn't man enough to announce he's gay.

"Well at least it's obvious why Hiro is gay…" Ryoma uttered once more under his breath.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel the intense dislike for Fuji anymore.

* * *

A/N: Do review :3


	4. Caught!

A/N:

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual!

* * *

Sorrow- I was just interested to see how the manga went since I have a solid plotline for me. XD

PheonixShadow – Well I do hope that the relationships are intresting right now becayse it's about to get more complicated with the parents thrown in.

MARYLOVER –I try not to be a hypocrite. I hate dropped fics with no ending so I try not to do the same to my reviewers and keep going no matter how long it may take me to get inspired again.

Tensai Fon Ryoseii – I'm glad you're loving everyone's personality so far. We're going for some weird things with age gap and other things only magakas tend to write on. XD

* * *

**Complicated**

**Rated: M** (for later events)

**Summary:** [AU] Ryoma's best friend has just confessed he's deeply in love and needs Ryoma's help to make it work. Agreeing to help in the midst of boredom, Ryoma didn't guess it'd involve his ex-boyfriend and a WHOLE lot of lies.

**Pairing: **N/A

* * *

**Chapter IV: Caught!**

**2 days later**

"Would you both like to?" Fuji asked as he set the grocery on his table.

"I wouldn't," Ryoma said and turned to leave after placing the groceries he had been helping Fuji take in on the counter.

"Ryoma and I will think about it Fuji-san," Kyohei cut in before more could be said.

"Sou…" Fuji said with a slight smile. He had heard Ryoma clearly and wondered what was wrong with the boy. He had thought after the last talk they had, he was closer to becoming a better acquaintance with the boy but it seemed he had once again pulled away from Fuji.

"We'll head out now Fuji-san," Kyohei said with a warm smile. "Thank you for having us over."

"Aa! Come back soon." Fuji said with a renewed smile. For as grouchy as Ryoma was, his friend Kyohei was just as polite and mature. He was confused how two so different could be such close friends but then again, opposites tended to attract.

Watching Hiro send them out, Fuji turned to gather the plates and cups off the table. Hopefully this trip would bring them all closer and break Hiro out of his shell more. It had been too long of just the two of them.

XxX

"What the hell was that Ryoma?" Kyohei asked after entering their own apartment.

"That was me saving myself from a weekend of doom and you from jail." Ryoma said dropping his book bag on the table before tossing himself on the sofa.

"That was my chance to be with Hiro more-"

"Will you stop it?" Ryoma groaned out. "I feel guilty each time I look at him and his father…"

"You promised to help and this isn't making it work!"Kyohei said with a frown.

"Couldn't you just be truthful with his father?" Ryoma asked sitting up with a frown.

"And risk never being able to see him again?" Kyohei asked with a troubled look. "I can't… Ryoma I LOVE him."

"How the fuck do you know that after such a short time?" Ryoma asked standing now in anger. "How would you know what love is?"

"You don't know love until you surrender to it Ryoma… have you ever?" Kyohei asked.

Ryoma didn't answer; he merely rounded the corner and stuffed his feet back into shoes. Opening the door, he walked out and shut the door softly.

He hated to lie when it didn't benefit him, he hated the situation and he hated that he was starting to get comfortable with Hiro and his father. It wasn't the best feeling to start liking a family who you had been fooling.

Ryoma shook his head in anger as he rounded the corner only to run into a person.

"Watch it brat,"

Ryoma glanced up and sighed. He hadn't realized the apartment got as small as it did in one day for him to run into his ex.

"Gen," Ryoma greeted.

"Ryoma," Sanada toned out as well with a slight frown.

"I'm not sorry," Ryoma said bluntly out knowing his ex was waiting to hear why he rounded at full speed without apologizing or even looking a bit guilty.

"I know you're not," Sanada said through a sigh. "Or else you would've already said it right?"

"You know me well then," Ryoma said with a frown.

"I do," Sanada said opening his apartment door. "Come in,"

"What for?" Ryoma asked standing at his threshold but not moving in as Sanada's invitation either.

"For old time's sake," Sanada said and walked into his apartment not bothering to shut the door. He knew Ryoma would follow and Ryoma hated that he was right. He did follow and shut the door behind him. He even locked it for good measure before following Sanada into his living room. One too many times they had been in this position and he knew his way around this apartment blindfolded if the chance ever came up for that.

"You know, our lusts for each other would never die even if we couldn't live with each other." Sanada said sitting beside Ryoma who had made himself at home as usual on his sofa.

"Lust isn't mutual from my side I'm afraid," Ryoma said bluntly.

"The hell it isn't," Sanada murmured as he leaned over and kissed Ryoma hard.

As usual, Ryoma responded to the curl of desire that Sanada invoked in him and returned the kiss with the same fervor. They were so busy making out that it took a few seconds before Sanada realized someone had unlocked his door and was pulling it open. Alarm rang through him as he pulled away and hefted Ryoma by the arm towards his bedroom.

"What the-"

"Stay quiet and put!" Sanada commanded as he stuffed him into his closet and shut it.

Ryoma frowned but did as he was told until he heard another voice. It shouldn't be a surprise that Sanada now had a new lover since they had ended their relationship five months ago but to be shoved in here like a secret was infuriating in Ryoma's eyes.

Pushing the closet door open, he opened the bedroom door to see who the latest pet was and surprisingly, Ryoma was shocked. He had no idea that the strict History teacher was such a player…with all his lovers in the same building too!

Disgusted that he was even attracted to that teacher now, Ryoma escaped as soon as they made a beeline to the shower together. He walked swiftly around the corner and down the hall back to his apartment silently.

"Ryoma?" Kyohei questioned looking up from where he had started his homework.

"Okay," Ryoma said with a grim face.

"Okay?" Kyohei asked, lost as to what the question was for the answer to be okay.

"Okay, we'll go on that trip!" Ryoma embellished for Kyohei's sake. He, after all, had a lot to tell Fuji about his two-timing boyfriend.

XxX

"Ryoma?" Kyohei yelled form the living room.

"What?" Ryoma asked coming out of his room rubbing his eyes. He had decided to take a nap while Kyohei did their homework as payment for the trip but now Kyohei was bugging him.

"It's a call," Kyohei said.

Both groaned at the same time since they knew their parents loved digging everything out of them in video calls. More than that though, they realized NOT answering the video call was a gateway to a worse punishment in the form of curfew and allowance cuts.

Both sat and looked one another over as they seated themselves in front of the TV and connected the call.

"Hi boys!" Zhang said cheerfully pushing her black hair back behind her ear with a slender finger. "What took so long?"

"We had to finish a problem we were working on," Kyohei said with a smile to his mother as he indicated the books and papers in front of them.

"Are you sure you both haven't been hiding girls in thise few minutes?" Zhang asked scrutinizing them over the screen for any indication of them lying.

"Of course not!" both said truthfully and she nodded in acceptance that she believed them with a smile.

"How are you both?" Rinko asked coming onto the screen as well. "Too much Ponta again Ryoma?"

"Not at all, mom!" Ryoma said with a frown before pointing to Kyohei with a jerk of his thumb. "This guy measures my intake all the time."

"Thank you for that Kyohei," Rinko said sweetly.

"I've also cut his intake of cigarettes if anyone cares," Royma said bluntly.

"Thank you Ryoma," Zhang said with a look to her son. "I'm sure he's on his way to quitting any time now right KYOHEI?"

"I barely touch it now mom." Kyohei said with a nod though he nudged Ryoma hard for putting him on the spot.

"Good… I don't want my son dying from lung cancer when his parents have never even touched it!"

Kyohei coughed since his outlet of it had been from his brother and father.

"Your father's clean for your information," Zhang said getting her son's hint.

"Anyways," Ryoma said cutting in. "Sorry to cut this short but we have homework so shall we get to the root of the matter?"

"Oh yes," Zhang said with a smile to them and Rinko who sat beside her. "We just wanted to say that we ARE in Japan now and we'll be in town to spend spring break with all of you!"

"Oh…" Ryoma said looking at Kyohei.

"Oh what?" Rinko asked looking at her son suspiciously. "You know Your brother will be coming as well to spend time with all of us."

"Kyohei and I have plans for spring break." Ryoma said with a look of regret on his face. "We made plans with friends already."

"Cancel them," Both mothers said at the same time. "We barely see each other so it's only right that family comes first."

"But-" Kyohei started.

"Not buts or ifs young man, you'll be there." Zhang finished.

"Yes, we'll be there Saturday morning."Rinko said sweetly. "Now you both have a good night."

Before anymore protests could be made, the mothers hung up and both boys say there contemplating what to do since disobedience was as good as suicide at the moment.

"Well… we should-" Kyohei started

"Leave a few hours early," Ryoma decided with a look to Kyohei. "We could leave Friday night and leave them a note."

"And die later?" Kyohei asked.

"How much do you want to go?" Ryoma questioned.

"Let's do it!" Kyohei said without another thought or hesitation.

XxX

** Friday night**

"So you both want to leave tonight?" Fuji asked as they paused in the lobby to discuss their weekend away at the beach. They ahad all gone out to have dinner together and were now returning when Kyohei decided to break the news of when they should leave before everyone went to their separate apartments.

"Yeah," Kyohei said with a nod. "It'll give us more time."

"Well, that's true," Fuji agreed with a nod. "We'll prepare and see what we can do."

Kyohei nodded with a smile.

"Well I hope we're invited along as well because it would be very sad not to invite your parent's ne?"

Kyohei and Ryoma froze as they felt a chill run down their back in a rapid motion. They didn't need to turn around to know their mother's were giving the perfect housewife smile with a different intention privately.

"These are?" Hiro started looking at the group behind Kyohei and Ryoma.

"Okaa," Kyohei said with a smile deciding to brave the mothers first. "We weren't expecting you so soon."

"That's because mommy wanted to surprise her son," Zhang said with her own smile. "only to find that he's trying to go off on his own… does her baby not miss her?"

"No… it's not like that at all," Kyohei said with a shake of his head.

"Well why don't you all come along as well then?" Fuji asked. "It was my fault for asking them to accompany my son and me so-"

"What a wonderful idea!" Zhang said hopping straight onto the invitation. "We'll of course come along and I'll even toss an invitation out to my husband and my other children if you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Fuji said with a smile at her enthusiasm.

"Great, I'm afraid we'll have to leave tomorrow morning though since my husband isn't yet in town." Zhang said with an endearing smile before she reached out a hand towards Fuji.

"I'm Asayuki Zhang."

"Eh?" Fuji let out as his eyes widened. He extended his hand but continued to stare. "The Asayuki Zhang? the one who is always everywhere in the world because of the high demand for her fashionable wear?"

Zhang nodded with a small smile. "I'm afraid you're correct."

"But there's been no news that you were back in Tokyo!" Fuji said with slight wonder.

"You'd be surprised what you can learn from doing it for many years." Zhang said with a smile.

"If you excuse us, we'd like to rest for the evening and hopefully we can pick this conversation back up tomorrow."

"Of course," Fuji agreed. "Good night boys, Asayuki-san and …"

"Echizen Rinko." Rinko introduced herself with a smile.

"Echizen-san." Fuji intoned with a nod.

Both Ryoma and Kyohei knew better though. There was no relaxing to be done tonight… not with their mothers.

XxX

"I suppose we were supposed to show up to an empty apartment and apology note?" Zhang asked Kyohei and Ryoma.

"Well-"

"Didn't you miss your mothers at all?" Rinko added with a frown at the two.

"We did," Ryoma insisted. "It's just that we're in high school now and we want to enjoy break."

"Well we like to enjoy our breaks too." Zhang said with a smile.

"How'd you get back without getting covered in paparazzi and fans anyways?" Kyohei asked turning the situation.

Zhang turned on the TV and both got their answer.

Their mother's were evil…. Even to sacrifice the one they claimed to love.

Their fathers were under tight security as they were currently live being led out the door from the airport. Each walked with their own style and fan girls could be heard cheering.

Kyohei's father walked with confidence and style as he carried his bag over one shoulder and his papers in his hands. Ryoma's was dressed more casually and comfortable but held his own aura against the dream model beside him.

"I do like looking at him," Zhang admired her husband out loud to her assistant.

"Yes you do," Rinko agreed.

"Do you think my children will come with me?" Zhang asked Rinko fingering her phone where she had left text to both her older children to join them at the beach tomorrow.

"Why wouldn't they?" Rinko questioned with a smile. She was sure one or the other would show and if not, she could always cuddle Kyohei.

XxX

**Saturday**

**Beach**

Zhang sighed as she rolled to her side on her beach towel to look at Rinko. "Looks like Yuu can't come because he's busy with work."

"Its fine isn't it?" Rinko asked adjusting her sunglasses slightly. "Mika came and Kyohei's here."

"I guess." Zhang said sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Rinko asked.

"To my husband's side," Zhang said and slipped into her sandals.

She approached her husband where he sat with Nanjiroh and Fuji-san talking. They had looked like they were having fun on the private beach Zhang and Ren had rented out for privacy. It had come with a house that comfortably fit all of them in a eight bedroom, five bathrooms setting.

"Ren…" Zhang said coming up with a slight smile.

"What?" Ren asked turning to look at his wife.

"Walk with me for a while?" Zhang asked. "If you guys don't mind?"

"Not at all," Nanjiroh and Fuji said immediately.

"I'll just go see what the kids are doing." Fuji said standing.

"I'll just go see what Rinko is up to," Nanjiroh voice as well going the opposite way.

Zhang smiled and wrapped an arm around her husband's.

"Don't you think that friend Mika brought likes her a lot?"

Ren turned to look at the guy Mika had brought along with her. She had seemed a bit tired earlier but it was understandable as a young idol who always had a full schedule.

"Maybe… but she doesn't like him like that." Ren said pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Is that your prediction or what you want to believe?" Zhang asked with a teasing smile at Ren. "You're going to have to let your baby girl go someday."

"The main word is SOMEDAY," Ren emphasized.

Zhang laughed and started down the beach. It had been a long time since they were able to relax with no cameras and reporters constantly in their face. They had security just in case anything was to happen but so far, there had been no disturbances.

Rinko's oldest son and his fiancée had also come so they were almost complete… save for Yuu.

Zhang let out a huge sigh and leaned against her husband with a pout.

"What?" Ren asked pulling his wife closer.

"Yuu," Zhang said glumly. "I want to see him."

Ren smiled and thought of their responsible oldest. "We'll get to see him during this trip even if I have to shut the company down for a day and cancel his schedules."

"Does this man even have that much power to do that?" Zhang teased with a smile.

"I will do anything for you," Ren said with a smile.

XxX

"They're going to get lovey dovey," Ryoma stated to Fuji when he sat beside him near the water.

"Your parents?" Fuji questioned looking in the direction of his parents and Kyohei's.

Ryoma nodded.

"You look a lot like your brother," Fuji commented noting that his older brother and his fiancée was playing not too far from where they sat.

"A lot of people say that," Ryoma agreed. "Wanna take a walk?"

Fuji nodded and stood along with Ryoma. "Where's Kyohei and Hiro?" Fuji asked trying to find his son.

"They went for a walk earlier too since Kyohei leg was cramping." Ryoma explained.

"You didn't go as well?"

"I wanted to sit and think." Ryoma said bluntly. It was half true that he wanted to think about his actions but it was also true Kyohei had ditched him to be the watch guard.

It was only after they walked quite a distance to where the beach started branching off into the public side that Fuji spoke again.

"You seem uncomfortable though your family is with you."

Ryoma shrugged. "I'm always kind of awkward I guess."

Fuji turned and placed a hand onto Ryoma shoulder. Ryoma looked up in surprise but Fuji looked hard at him and started to speak.

"What are you doing?"

Both looked up in surprise at the interruption.

"Tezuka!"

Why did it feel like they were caught?

* * *

A/N: And there we have another chapter after so long. Do review and we'll see what I can pull up next time for this story.


End file.
